A Phantom and a Ghost
by phantom's love
Summary: A woman purchases the Opera Populaire and attempts to reach out to one lost in the cellars below. I know short summary and not very good of one at that but I promise the story will be much better. Read the story and see for yourself what lies inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A Phantom and a Ghost**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own POTO or the characters within for they were already created by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and other published authors and composers.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction that I started around 6 years ago wrote the first chapter and due to life circumstances was unable to go any farther. I am in the process of reviving it and this time putting it up. I was going to write the entire tale out before posting so I could get all chapters up asap but have since decided to put up just the first chapter to see if anyone would take interest. If there is an interest then I will finish it hoping to put up a chapter every other day. Please review and let me know what you think.

-We all know the story, so I am NOT going to retell it. My story starts just after the fire from the 2004 ALW movie.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Two weeks after the fire...**

"Andre, what are we to do that damned Phantom has ruined us!"

"Calm yourself, I do believe I have the solution. Someone has written..." As Andre says this he is pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Oh blast! Not more notes!" Firmin exclaimed in a panic as he saw the paper in his partner's hand.

"Don't interrupt! I was going to say an offer for five percent about what we paid originally." Andre then pushes the offer towards Firmin.

"Splendid, splendid, and when are we to meet the gentleman in question?"

"We are not, and it is a woman who for her own safety wishes to remain anonymous."

"Oh, great..."

"Just you shut up we are taking the money and running. Is that clear?"

Up in the rafters the Phantom was hiding, listening, and planning...

"So, an anonymous woman has bought my opera house. This could work to my advantage. Perfect, this is perfect."

**Later that day...**

"Good day gentlemen. I trust you find everything in order and are ready to leave **MY** office."

"Yes Madame..." the two men state in unison.

"I told you two fools to stop it with that Madame business! Now, where is this Madame Giry woman at! The short black clad woman wearing a cape and hood as if to keep herself hidden from all eyes says in a short cut-off tone and manner. Turning to see the poor former owners still cowering in the doorway she demands, "Why are you two still here? I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, **GET OUT!"**

**"**My, my, I would say your temper almost measures His." Madame Giry states as she cautiously enters the enraged woman's office. Looking in every shadow as if looking for someone she takes a seat without being offered. "You might do well to control that temper, he may not like a woman owner and I know he won't appreciate you blowing up at him like that. He isn't a coward like those two are."

"Forgive me Madame. What with the matter we discussed I am on edge and having moods. Lets get down to business shall we." As she is about to speak she looks at the hole in the ceiling of the burnt out office and begins speaking as she is certain he is there. "If you will kindly come down here so we can get started. I am not starting this meeting until all parties are present and I would like to be out of here and on my way home before dark."

"You will not speak to me in such a manner. The only reason you are not dead where you stand is you are a woman."

"You think your threats scare me! There things far worse than you will ever be lurking in the corners of my life so shut up, set down, and let the meeting begin."

Madame Giry while not afraid of the Phantom knowing he would not intentionally harm her fears for her safety in the cross fire of this battle of wills and is unsure as to whether this woman would harm her or not. Thoughts such as this running through her head as she watches what is happening. Finally gathering courage to speak again, "Yes the meeting. Can we get started now? Our new owner is right to not want to walk home after dark."

"Thank you Madame. If it pleases his royal highness Madame you will continue to be the ballet mistress. I trust this is acceptable to all involved." Taking out a stack of papers the woman eyes the Phantom with anger. "You will not terrorize the opera ever again so long as I am here. I have an offer for you." Handing the papers to him says, "These are the deeds to the place. As you can see the cellars and the opera itself are two seperate deeds. I am deeding the roof and lower cellars to you. The rist is opera property and will be respected as such."

"You will turn everything over to me and follow my commands Madame." The Phantom states this as he starts to pocket the deeds.

"I thought you would say as much so here is the deal." Pausing a moment to get an envelope, "You will get your salary and I will run the opera per your requests as long as they are reasonable. Here is the first 20,000 francs to show I am genuine. You can keep Box 5 and I will read all notes from you as long as you leave them either in Box 5 or this office. There will not be notes raining from the heavens as in the past to scare away employees."

"This I can agree with as long as my demands are followed. First of which will be that that wretched woman Carlotta NOT be allowed to perform here under any circumstance."

"I agree, but we need a lead soprano until we can find a suitable replacement. Carlotta however won't agree to perform here even temporarily. She had a nervous breakdown when I approached her. They have her locked in a mental hospital as she is quite insane and I don't think the two of you could handle two unhinged women right now." Thinking for a moment she seems to have come to a solution. "I don't know if she would agree or if you would want her here after your opera fiasco but, what of Miss Daee?"

Both Madame Giry and the Phantom pale and look as they have been stabbed but for different reasons. "I assure you it would only be temporary as once she is married she would no longer be able to perform publically."

"We agree" the two whom fear what may happen on the young sopranos return say in unison.

"Good, now all I have to do is approach her and the Viconte to see if they will agree to her taking the stage once agian. I pray this works for I know I could never be on stage myself. My days of performing have long ended. That is why my place is now an office not the arts." Bending to pick up her cane that fell into the floor she makes an odd noise as if pained but ignores it til she notices she can not stand. "Unless either have something more to add this meeting is finished. Madame I would like to meet with you regularly to check the ballets progress and Phantom do tell me a name to call you for I shall not refer to you as Phantom or OG. We will meet weekly face to face in addition to any notes you may have for me and I for you. Is this acceptable?

"Yes, and as for a name call me Erik. You haven't given your name. What shall we call you?"

"I am Christine Angel DeChaney, cousin to the Viconte though he may not remember me as I am Phillipp's age and did not associate with either very much."

"So I take it that boy will still be patron? Am I to suffer with his presence in my box as well?"

"I still need to discuss with him his continued patronage or no. As for Box 5 it is yours. He will be in the former owners box and I will either sit in my office or somewhere out of the way off stage as I doubt you would want my presence in your box wich will be labeled the owner's box as to keep all arguement of sales of that box down. Does this meet your approval?"

"Yes it does, good day Madames."

"Where are you staying? Would you like me to walk with you to your..."

"No Madame that won't be nessessary as I can not walk now. I will stay here in this room and sleep in the floor."

"If you are staying here because it is dark you could stay in a dressing room or the dorms. You do not need to sleep on this floor."

"Remember what we discussed earlier. My life has been a hard one and my body has paid the price. I can not walk home as my legs refuse to work." As she goes to continue she demonstrates by attempting to stand. "See Madame, I can not even stand now. I will be fine by morning I just over did it today and need rest. Good evening see you tommorrow Madame."

"Good evening, I will be here first thing in the morning." Madame Giry turns and leaves the office only to be greeted with an angry Eric. "What is is you want of me Eric?"

"You are just going to leave and leave that woman in my opera house; in that office."

"You saw for yourself, she can not walk home. You know you could show her a little kindness and help her tonight. It might pay off." Madame turns to leave and says over her shoulder, "You may want to watch her closely and listen well for she has lived as hard a life as you and suffered much at the hands of gypsies, good night."

For the next hour he just stood there thinking before deciding to check on his new manager...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What the hell does that woman mean? No one, especially not a woman, could have had half as hard a life as I..." Eric turns and heads back into his hiding place in the office ceiling to watch and listen.

Down in the office the new manager/owner of the opera sits at her desk shuffling paper work around as if trying to locate one piece in particular. "What have I gotten myself into? Public exposure is the last thing I need with those pigs still following me around like wolves looking for their next meal." She finds the paper she was looking for and it appears to be a note.

_Dearest cousin,_

_ I received word from your estate that you purchased the opera. Please for your own sake take care as this phantom fellow is not one to take lightly or trust. He is capable of murder and I do not believe him to be above the murder of a woman._

_ On a different matter I doubt that little brother will take kindly to you asking Christine Daee to sing nor to continue his patronage. I believe it would be wise to seek another patron. In the mean time I extend my aid should it be needed. As for a lead soprano why don't you take that upon yourself. Remember when we were young and you sang. I thought then that you were an angel so why not use that angelic voice of yours on that magnificent stage and allow a man to worry over the business matters. Please do not get angry as I know you are capable of handling business yourself. I am worried for your safety and just wish you to know that aid is here should you ever find yourself in need of it. You are always in my thoughts and prayers._

_ Your cousin,_

_ Phillip_

"Oh Phillip, you know me all too well...I am angry at you, myself, and most of all those from my past that seek to destroy me now." Taking a deep shaking breath she continues to wander to herself, "Is this what my life is to be now? Am I to always be looking behind and wandering what peoples true intentions are? Why did I buy this place, to try and hide from my past by diving into it? Maybe I bought it to find hope again? Love? Passion? Music? Now I am being silly all this thinking will lead to trouble for he could never love or protect something like myself." With that last thought voiced more to punish herself than anything else she lays back as far as possible in the uncomfortable office chair closes her eyes and begins to dream. While she dreams he watches and ponders all that he has heard her say. Madame Giry was right maybe something can be learned.

**In her dreams...**

_"Come, come! See the demon temptress!"_

_In a small hay covered cage a young woman sits on the floor trying pitifully to cover her naked body with her hands for modesty sake. "Turn beast, turn and show them true horror. NOW WOMAN! NOW!" With that a whip comes down on her shoulders and she turns. The audience screams and throws whatever is in their hands at her._

_"Stop. Please stop it." is all she can manage to whisper as the laughing and jeering continues. She manages to look up and asks why just as the whip is coming across her face she screams an ear piercing scream. _

_Someone is shaking her..._

"Wake up, wake up woman. You are dreaming, stop that screaming and wake up." As Eric is saying this he is gently shaking her but beginning to lose patience grabs hard on her shoulder and shakes roughly. With one last loud scream she wakes to look up at a shaken Eric.

She shakes herself free of his grip only to collapse into the floor for he had stood her up in his attempts to wake her. Laying in the floor in a heap crying at his feet she manages to look up only to begin sobbing even harder. "What is wrong with you woman? I am not going to harm you if you cease that noise. However if you persist on continuing; then, I may be forced to strangle you!"

She buries her face in the floor and covers her head as if bracing for blows to come. "Please, please master don't harm me...I will be good. I will quit hiding and show my face. Just please don't whip me!"

Eric then realizes although awake she is not fully so and still stuck in her nightmare. He takes pity on her and sits there in the floor beside her with arms open in a welcoming posture much the same as Madame Giry had done all those years ago with him hoping she will know what to do. She looks shocked but takes the gesture correctly and scoots over to him falling into his open arms. For around two hours they just sit there. Her in his lap and him gently rocking back and forth while rubbing her back and singing softly. This seems to work for at the end of the second hour going into the third he looks down on her sleeping form with her curled in his lap and the hold she had on his shirt front losening.

"Why would she have such terrible nightmares? Who was her master and why show her face?" As he is wandering over these and many other things he becomes curious and finally pulls back her hood. "Oh my God! She's like me!" This last part said out loud and much louder than was needed to wake the sleeping woman in his lap. She scrambles away from him into the corner pulling her hood so the front edge of it is not just at her forehead but completely down to her chin.

"Please don't make me get back on the stage. Please don't make me show my face. Please don't whip me!" Upon hearing this Eric is hurt not because she cowers from him but for the true reason she is fearful. He would never put her on display or harm her but instead of saying that; instead of trying to console her...he leaves the room and slams the door shut on his way out. He just had to get away from that pitiful sight; if only for a short time. After all it is almost dawn and workers will be arriving soon so he needed to go anyway. At least that is what he tried to convince himself.

Upon entering the building Madame Giry notices that workers are already here and beginning to clean the building for as dirty as it will get in the remodel they need to clean out the ash and broken furnishings and such. Next she turns her attention to the manager's office noting the door is shut. Not wanting to bother the woman and rouse her wrath she decides to see if any new dancers have arrived and wish to audition. Meg Giry, her daughter, by her side also looks at the door. "Mother, when will I get to meet the new manager?"

"I do not know Megan, but rest assured I am sure you will. Just don't stare at her when you meet her. She hates people who stare and you do not need to be on her bad side."

With this she sneaks from her mother at the first chance she gets and goes to the office in question. Upon opening the door notes the distruction and then the form curled in the corner. "Mother! Mother! Hurry come quickly!" as she is yelling this she runs into the office and comes beside the form to realize it is the new manager and she is awake and scared of something.

"This had better be important for you shouldn't be in here..." As Madame is about to continue her rant she notices what has happened and comes up beside her daughter. "Meg, leave now." With that Meg gets up to leave wandering what is going on.

Madame Giry attempts to touch the trembling woman to see if she is alright only to have her draw further into herself if that is possible. "Oh Eric, what have you done?"

"Not a bloody thing woman and I would appreciate it if you did not blame me for everything that occurs in this building."

"Well, then, answer my question. I will reword it; what happened?"

"She had a nightmare. I spent over two hours in the early morning hours trying to comfort her. I thought I had succeeded, she was asleep. I pulled back her hood and saw her face. She panicked and scurried from me like a wounded animal and I left her like that."

Madame just shakes her head and begins to scold him as if he were the 12 year old boy all over again. "You, you of all people should know better. Don't you yourself hate for people to look upon you? If she had a nightmare then you should have seen and heard enough to know better! Why didn't you just content yourself with just comforting her?"

He takes a deep, shaky breath and lets his shoulder and hands drop to his sides. "I know, I should have just left her be and not woke her from her dream or tried to comfort her. I am after all a monster..."

"Now just one minute. I didn't say not to comfort her or try to ease her fears. I said you should know better. Referring to her hood." Madame Giry rises and puts a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "I have to go take care of today's auditions. Can you stay with her? She told me that sometimes after her nightmares she just sits for days not eating or sleeping and other times she harms herself. Could you make sure she is safe and taken care of until I return this evening? I will lock the door behind me and instruct the workers to stay out of here."

"That will not be needed Madame." Holding his hands up in a I surrender pose he says, "Let me continue. That will not be needed as I am taking her to Christine's old room where there is a proper bed and a way for me to easily get out of the room undetected."

Giry just sighs and lowers her head in surrender thinking he means to take her down below. "Just don't do anything stupid. Leave her up here for now." With that she turns and leaves them alone.

"Lets get you into a proper bed my manager, shall we?" He bends to pick her small light form up noting how impossibly light and frail she is. Making mental note of this he vows to take care of her and doesn't understand why he is doing it. He barely knows her and is sticking his neck out to take her to a dressing room past hundreds of workers in broad daylight. She begins to panic in his arms and he softens his grip and lowers his head so his mouth is next to her ear so he can sing softly to her calming her instantly. Upon entering the room with the full length mirror he thinks on what Giry said but decides it may not be best to take her down just yet. With that he gently lays her upon the bed and covers her up positioning himself in a chair next to the bed ready for the next nightmare that may occur.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The first 2 postings were originally 1 chapter. I became exceptionally tired while reworking it so that it became divided. I am sorry to say that due to my fatigue and the split of the chapter some parts explaining why Eric was so willing to help her and yet didn't know why were left out. I do apologize and am enclosing it in the next few chapters. I know for sure that this chapter will be a flash back in her life and the next chapter may be the dreams she had in the first part that I left out. Those dreams (what she half speaks in her sleep) is why Eric stayed with her and even tried to wake her. That is all I will say on that matter for I do not wish to spoil anything for you.

CHAPTER 3

From somewhere deep in her memory Christine Angel DeChanney remembers all those years ago to the saddest day in her life. The day her mother left her to go join the angels in heaven:

French countryside ~ 1856 ~ the old DeChanney estate:

"Momman, why does father hate me?" the little six year old girl with a single line down the left side of her face from somewhere in her hairline straight down across her eye going still onto her throat, and a scar that looked eerily like a tear drop coming from the corner of that eye looked up at her mother with real tears threatening to spill from those beautiful ocean blue orbs.

The frail woman laying on the bed raises a hand to wipe the tear from her little ones face and pulls her to her for a gentle hug. "Your father is just hurt and confused right now. He does not hate you, you just need to give him time to get used to it just being the two of you then I believe he will come around."

This does not comfort the small child one bit for she then begins to sob and cry in earnest. Oh, what can I do? I can't tell momman he hurts me I just can't it would break her heart and I can't hurt my momman. "But momman, he really hates me! He told me so; he said that he would kill me..."

"What is this nonsense! Why are you in here bothering my wife?" a tall handsome man comes in with a mad glint in his eyes and grabs the girl half throwing her in the floor while kicking her harshly in the ribs to get her out of the room. "You never mind that thing my love. It doesn't need to speak of such things to you and knows not what it says."

Finally gathering the strength to speak after the shock of seeing and hearing her dear husband do and say such things of and to their own daughter. "I am beginning to think there is truth to her fantastic tales of your cruelty. There was a time that I would have thought it impossible for you to be that way. But seems time has changed us both." Sighing and attempting to catch her breath she continues after the pause. "Now, leave me and allow my daughter to come back to me. Oh and Charles, should you do as you threatened and kill her I will come down from heaven just to strike you down."

That night any hope for the small girl to grow up loved and sheltered died with her mother during the worst storm of the decade. While it is almost always said that it is darkest before the dawn that poor girl was going to find out just how much darker it could truly get before even the faintest of light was allowed back into her life. For as bad as that night was and as long as she cried for her momman at that point in her small mind there was still hope because she still had her father. Her father the man that helped conceive her and nothing else was all the protection she had left in the world. Soon, too soon, she would find that really there is not one bit of love or protection there with him. He would not allow any affection to be shown in his presence for the small child and he himself would inflict some of the most painful cruelties upon her.

She was not allowed to call him pappa like other children called their fathers nor was she allowed to give or get the slightest of kind gestures. No from the moment her dear momman died there would be no hugs, kisses, bedtime stories, or anyone to chase the monsters away when she had nightmares. She would find out over time that the man she was stuck with as a father was far worse than any monster from any of her dreams for unlike them he was very much real and truly wished harm upon her. That night he drug her to the stairs leading from the second floor where the bedrooms were and kicked her down them repeatedly "just to see if the devil would take back what was rightfully his". She suffered many broken bones, bruises, cuts, and her legs were left crooked and nearly useless from the fall and blows that followed.

One year later:

"Christine, dear, you need to stop crawling around and at least try to walk. If your father sees you crawling it will be another beating for sure and I don't think I would be able to stop him this time."

The young girl looks up at the maid that just said that and sighs. Weary from no sleep, no food, and having to clean every floor in the manor until it shined she tries to rise only to let out a shriek filled with pure agonizing pain as she collapses full on her face. "I can't my legs still don't work from when he kicked me down the stairs! What can I do? I am so scared and I know he will be home soon."

The maid rushes to her aid and gently lays her down on the fainting couch as she sees their master coming on unsteady legs up to the house. "He appears to be too drunk to pay you any mind. Let us pray he just goes to bed and leaves you alone."

"Where is the demon spawn at that I am cursed with? Bring it to me at once. Damn the consequences, my soul is already hell bound so I will finish it now." Afraid for the young child's life the maid quickly and quietly picks her up and runs with all her might to the servants quarters hoping beyond hope to hide her for good.

To no avail she was unsuccessful for he found them and took the child away cursing as he went. Some hours later her screams still pierced the air as if her very skin were being ripped from her body bit by bit. By dawn he had passed out with a combination of liquor, frustration, and fatigue to aid him into a very deep sleep. So deep that the maid was again able to retrieve the small child and try to nurse her back to health. Health may find the small ones body again but her face would never be the same for it was burnt almost beyond recognition from where her father took boiling rags placing them on her face then ripping them off the whole night long.

French countryside ~ 1859 ~ the old DeChanney estate:

"Come cousin Phillipe we have to hide!" the young girl with knowledge beyond her years is trying to coax her even younger cousin into hiding with her away from her father before he can find them and hurt them.

"I don't want to. I want to play now. Christine why are you so scared? Why do we always have to hide?"

Christine takes his hand and leads him outside into the garden. "We have to hide because my father will hurt us. He will hurt you for playing with me and talking to me. He will hurt me for even holding your hand. Now come we must hide but if you like we can make a game of it like I use to. Hide and go seek...father is it...and we DEFINATELY do NOT want him to find us at all costs!"

As they lay under the thorny rose bushes Phillip begins to think and knows what he must do. He will protect Christine no matter what. It will be worth it to see her smile again and for her to not be afraid to eat, sleep, or play. With that in mind the young boy charges out from under the bush and toward his father and uncle. "I am here! I am here! You don't have to go into the garden. She isn't out there I haven't seen her since this morning!"

With that they all three went inside while the girl in question was left behind to lay under that bush and cry til she was asleep.

1860 ~ French countryside ~ the side of a road

"All girls are pretty. What is wrong with yours that you are so quick to get rid of her even offering to pay me money to take her from you?"

"Just look at it. The devil himself wouldn't even take it back. I can't stand the sight of it. Just take the thing, the money, and leave. Please or do I have to beg?"

The fowl smelling gypsy eyes the girl and nods. "You shall make an excellent addition to my show and a perfect replacement for the devil's child I lost a few years ago. What sort of name shall we give you...Demon Temptress? That's it! That's perfect! Come now my little Demon Temptress you have money to make me."

Once in sight of the rest of the traveling band the man picks her small body up and rips off her mask, dress, and all underclothes. Completely naked and unprotected from the impact he very roughly throws her into a small cage filled with hay and smelling of a dead body. Turning to the rest of the group announces they are going to Paris. That is where they lost the other one and just maybe he would turn up and double their profits.

A few days later ~ Paris France ~ a crudely built fairground

"Come! Come see the Demon Temptress! Come and stare into the very thing the Devil himself refused to swallow!"

In the cage a small naked figure was curled up trying miserably to cover her naked body for the sake of decency. As the audience looked on they jeered, laughed, and called cruel names while throwing whatever happened to be in their hands to make the demon show its face. When she finally looked up after recieving a few lashes accross her back with a whip the screams began and things including money flew at her even faster causeing her to curl up and try to hide again while whimpering for them to stop.

Eric didn't know why he was here. If anyone saw him and recognized him he would be dead or worse thrown back into that cage. Suddenly at the sound of a whip he looks up and pushes his way to the front to see what is happening. The sight that he is greeted with was one he was not prepared for. For in the cage that he use to occuppy was a female version of himself. Only two differences met his eyes: first, she was completely nude and second, her whole face was ruined instead of just part of it.

1870 ~ Paris France ~ Opera Populaire

Why can't I stop thinking about that day; about my past? Why can't I just forget that I once had someone that loved me completely for me and would have given anything for my happiness? Why can't I push from my mind what happened to me after losing you? "Oh momman, I miss you so much. When will it ever stop hurting? I truely do not feel well at all. Will you come get me and take me to heaven with you?"

With her memories haunting her every breath and thoughts of her beloved momman filling her head she falls into a fitful sleep in the chair in front of the vanity in the dressing room that Eric carried her to that morning. A few moments later Eric is there to aide her to the bed so she can get a proper rest before the busy day that lay ahead for both of them. "Angel, you need to awake so you can change and go to bed."

"I am so tired momman. Can I come to heaven with you?"

"Woman, you need to wake up. I am not your mother."

She mumbles unintelligible nonsense for a few minutes then settles back to sleep where she was. Eric watches this and is frustrated but doesn't move or make any attempt to move her. Moments pass into minutes then she begins to dream again and to talk in her sleep revealing some of her past to the audience that she is unaware of as of yet. Just as he is about to give up and at least put her on the bed someone knocks on the door.

"Ann, what are you doing here? I was just about to lay her down on the bed and leave." Eric gestures vaguely to the sleeping woman at the vanity.

Ann walks over to her and places a gentle hand on her forehead as if checking her for a fever. "Get her on the bed and under the covers. NOW!" She then begins placing wood in the small fireplace and builds a fire to warm the room and hopefully help the feverish woman recover some.

"Momman, is that you? Momman! Momman! Come back please. Take me with you to heaven. PLEASE!" Ann is back at her side instantly with this and tries to soothe her but fails for every touch seems to send her into hysteric screams.

Eric picks her up and now knows why Ann was so concerned. The woman in his arms is burning up with a fever, but what would have caused it? She was in the building all day and in a warm bed for most of that day. "I will stay with her Ann, you go get some rest. I do believe she knew this was coming because she told me to get some rest earlier if I truly wanted to be of any help to her. She looked at me so strangely as if we had met before and said something that made no sense but that may have been the fever talking and I just didn't realize at the time."

"What did she say?"

"I would not let you help me then all those long years ago but if you wish to come to my aid now, you may. Then she smiled the saddest smile and mumbled something about a cage not being between us now."

When this was said Ann realized where she knew the woman from. A few years after rescuing Eric he had ventured out at night alone and came back only to place a note at the foot of Meg's bed. The note read: "There is a young woman called the Demon Temptress that is in need of your help and understanding. She told me to leave and forget her and what I have seen but I can not fully push her from my mind. Please help her like you did me. E" Looking around to make sure all the ballet was asleep and noting that Ms. Daee was not in bed. She set out to first rescue another lost soul; then, she would put Christine Daee back in her bed with a stern warning about wandering at night. After reading the note a second time she got her cloak and headed into the night to find the girl in question and hopefully save her too.

Snapping back to the present with a start she looks at Eric and realizes that he truely does not remember sending her to rescue that girl. He had managed to push it truely from his mind, but why?

"Eric, some years ago you sent me a note asking me to rescue a young woman like I had done for you. I did and she is that woman. Do you remember any of this?"

Shaking his head he says, "No I do not. I think I would remember trying to rescue a young woman."

"Well, I did as your note asked and brought her here after getting her out of her cage. The next morning when I came to the chapel to bring her breakfast and ask her if she wanted to stay she was gone. I did not see her again until a few weeks ago at my first meeting with the new manager."

"This is interesting but why should I care? What has it to do with me?"

Ann takes a breathe and shakes her head. "Just take care of her, please. It would not do for our new manager to die of a fever. I will check on you in the morning. In the mean time keep your eyes and ears open you just may learn a few more things of her and she may even tell you something of yourself. Good night Eric." With that and one last look at the sleeping woman Ann leaves until the next day sometime near lunch time.

"What does my manager have to teach me on this night?" As he says this he places a cool damp cloth on her forehead careful not to disturb her or her hood as much as possible and sits in the chair next to her bed bracing for what looks like will be a rough, long night.

A/N: I was going to go into more detail on her flashback but am already growing weary. The next chapter will pick up with the last paragraph and continue mainly from Eric's POV as he tries to delve into his memory to find the woman. He will also watch her sleep and learn more from her half mumbled feverish ramblings of her past than from his own memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"What does my manager have to teach me on this night?" As he says this he places a cool damp cloth on her forehead careful not to disturb her or her hood as much as possible and sits in the chair next to her bed bracing for what looks like will be a long, rough night. A soft knock at the door startles him from his thoughts. "Back so soon Anne?"

"Seeing as you have no memory of that night and seem as if even if she were able to tell you what happened you still wouldn't remember I thought it best to bring you your note back. Good night I will see you tomorrow morning." On that thought she turns and leaves and this time truly stays away for the rest of the night and into the next morning.

On the bed Angel begins to struggle in her sleep as if someone is holding her down. In truth the only thing holding her is the heavy blankets heaped atop her small, frail frame. Too weak from not eating and the fever that is seizing her body with a vengeance she soon tires to the point her struggles end but not from a lack of trying; just from a lack of ability. Seeing this Eric wanders if he should take her arms from under the covers so she won't hurt herself in her half effort to struggle against them. Deciding against it as that may cause a chill that would cause more harm he sits himself back in the chair and begins to think and try to remember.

"My past is not a pleasant one. Why must you make me want to think on it to try and remember you?" With that he closes his eyes and begins to think on things he hadn't thought of in years.

**~ somewhere unknown in the French countryside ~ 1845 ~**

_What a beautiful yard full of rose bushes! _the young boy thought as he was trying to find a place to hide from his mother. He is standing on a fence post overlooking the yard of the DeChanney estate when a young woman comes out into the garden and he hides for fear that she will scream and he will get into trouble or be found by his mother.

The young woman turns upon hearing a noise and sees a small boy for a split second before he is gone from her sight. "Little boy come back you do not have to hide I am the only one here now." After saying this she finds the boy curled under a rose bush with many sharp thorns. "You mustn't hide there you might get hurt coming in or out from under the bush." She slowly as if not to frighten the boy more than he appears to already be extends a hand and offers to help him up.

Upon standing the boy covers his face and looks at the ground. "You are very nice, thank you."

"Why do you hide? Is something the matter? Did someone hurt you?"

"I am ugly my mother can't even look at me so I don't want you to look at me!" the boy practically yells startling the young woman. With that he vaults over the fence and runs as fast as he can from those kind eyes that seemed to follow him as the woman was yelling for him to come back.

"Oh, if only I could have a child I wouldn't care what they looked like. I would love them no matter what." That thought in mind she takes off over the fence and is meer steps behind the boy. "Wait little one! Wait! Let me care for you; it doesn't matter what you look like. Let me help you!"

Hearing this he turns and stops. "You do not mean this. My mother couldn't love me so why would you? Good day Madame."

Reaching out and grabbing the small boy she picks him up into a big warm hug. Too startled to react he just hangs there limp in her arms. "What is the matter haven't you ever gotten hugged before?" The small boy shakes his head no afraid to say it for fear she would quit being so nice to him. "Well come with me back to the house and there are plenty more hugs for you where that one came from I promise you that as well as some food and clothes. How would you like that? You have to speak up though, you can talk so use your words to tell me what you want. Do we have a deal?"

Taking a gulp of breath and nodding he says, "Yes we have a deal. You will really let me walk back to your big house with you and eat?"

The lady nods and begins back towards the house with the small boy following cautiously behind her watching in all directions at all times.

**~ back in the opera ~ 1870**

"That kind woman that wanted to help me...why am I remembering her?" As thoughts of that woman at what he now remembered as the DeChanney estate fill his head he looks to the woman he is caring for and notices her eyes are open and she is blankly staring at him. He looks into her eyes and notes the similarity to that kind woman and thinks that is why she looks so familiar. "You have your mother's eyes." The statement comes out before he has time to think and it sends Angel into another set of fits. She struggles in vain and in her tossing and turning her hood comes off her head and her face is now in full view.

Firstly, he notes her color and how sickly pale she is. Second, those eyes, he keeps going back to those eyes and doesn't know why. Sighing he picks up the cloth that is now warm and in the floor to freshen it. When it is cool and damp once more he places it on her forehead and notes that almost instantly the cloth is warm. This worries him so he feels of her face with his bare hand to discover she is even hotter now than she was before. He touches her cheek and she whimpers closing her eyes for a brief instant as if in great pain. At a loss as to what to do next he sets back down and begins to sing calming her instantly and her eyes close. Knowing she was never truly awake; that the fever caused her to do what she did he relaxes realizing that she is unaware her face is bare. _This will make it easier to care for you. It wouldn't do to have you jumping and ducking just because I can see you, _he thinks half consciously.

Opening the note that Ann gave him he reads it over and over for several minutes trying desperately to remember having ever written such a thing or even trying to "rescue" said woman that at that time was but a child. Musing over the note it comes to him in a flash and without his willing it the memory springs forth as if a great dam has been broken...try to forget with all his might but he can't help but remember that long ago time that this very woman begged him to forget at the time.

**~ 1860 ~ Paris France ~ a crudely built fairground:**

He had to get out of the opera house even if it was just for a short time and at night. He needed a short break from the cellars that he called home and from the solitude that had been forced upon him. At least that is what he kept telling himself as he ventured forth into the night. Something caught his attention. It appeared to be a fair; the very fair he had escaped from almost five years ago. Instinct told him to run and hide but curiosity told him to go explore it a bit. Curiosity won out and the next thing he knew he heard the one voice he feared above all others. He thought that he left that gypsy for dead. Coming closer he heard what was said and was confused for he wasn't in the show any longer and he was the Devil's Child not the Demon Temptress. Not knowing why he feels he needs to go into that horrid tent. This time he is on the other side of the bars so maybe it won't be so bad he tells himself. As his former master bids he enters:

"Come! Come see the Demon Temptress! Come and stare into the very thing the Devil himself refused to swallow!"

In the cage a small naked figure that was curled up trying miserably to cover her naked body with trembling hands too small to do any real good. As the audience looked on they jeered, laughed, and called cruel names while throwing whatever happened to be in their hands to make the small girl show her face. Eric closes his eyes trying not to remember that it was once him in that very cage. When she finally looked up after receiving a few lashes across her back with a whip the screams began and things including money flew at her even faster causing her to curl up and try to hide again while whimpering for them to stop. Trying desperately to escape the scene before him he turns and is pushed roughly toward the bars of the cage by the onlookers wanting more of the show.

Eric didn't know why he was here. If anyone saw him and recognized him he would be dead or worse thrown back into that cage with that girl. Suddenly at the sound of the whip coming down again causes him to look up fearing it was headed for him; that he had been found out. He pushes his way to try to turn to see what is happening as the crowd of onlookers is not letting him pass to leave the tent. The sight that he is greeted with was one he was not prepared for realizing that the cruel gypsy is now just beating her for fun after he got his money. Laying in the cage that he use to occupy was the female version of himself. Only two differences met his eyes: first, she was completely nude and second, her whole face was ruined instead of just part of it.

The show drew to a close and everyone left the tent to let the next crowd in for the show. Before the next show could start Eric rushed back into the tent to be greeted by eyes that looked so familiar. Brushing the thought aside he goes for the keys trying to find the right one.

"What are you doing?" the frightened little girl whispers.

Eric approaches keys in hand. "I am going to get you out of here. This is no place for a girl."

She backs into a corner and curls into a tight ball. "No, you must get out of here. Don't let them see you. He will throw you in here with me; he told me so. Said that we were here to retrieve the Devil's Child." With that she begins to cry in earnest.

Ignoring the small girl thinking that they have gotten to her head he makes for the cage door and begins to work with the lock. "No, you must leave now! Don't let them find you. Forget me; forget all of this and never tell anyone you saw me. Forget me forever and maybe we will meet in some other place without bars or cages."

"I can't just forget about you. I have to help you...I will get someone that can help you like they did me. Hang in there little one." One last look at the frail girl and he turns to run with all his might back to the opera house; to Ann. _She will know what to do _he thinks as he enters through the Rue Scribe and begins to write a note to her.

**~ 1870 ~**

A terrified scream pulls Eric from his memories to the sight of the young woman before him caught in some hellish nightmare that has her frightened, fighting, and screaming. Shaking his head and laying the note down with a half hearted thought of one mystery solved as he now fully remembers the night he wrote that note and sent Ann to save that girl. Rising from his seat he begins to try and comfort her to have her wrap her arms tight around his neck and beg him not to leave her. Finally making sense of what she is saying he realizes that she is calling for her mother again. This is indeed going to be a long, rough night.

Try as he might he can not get her to let go of him. "I didn't think you had that much strength left in you. When did you get your arms from under the blankets?" Finally, he has to settle with her in his lap with blankets wrapped around her to keep her warm back into the chair. Her being a grown woman even as light as he already knew her to be he thought that it would be awkward to sit with her in his lap with three quilts wrapped about her and cradling her as one would an infant with her head in the crook of his elbow for support. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward or clumsy. It almost felt right; almost, for it would have felt better were she not in the middle of another fit and burning with a fever that seems to not want to let her go.

"OOOHHHH! NO! Momman, can I come to heaven with you? I want to come to be with you, please." Angel's head is covered in sweat and face contorted in pain as she tries to twist her head this way and that but can't due to the way she is being held. At this moment he is glad he is holding her afraid of the harm she would do to herself if she would be able to thrash about as she is trying to now.

Remembering that he is setting in a rocking chair he begins to gently rock them and this calms her some so that she is laying still but is still whimpering and pitifully calling for her dear late mother. "Calm yourself, hush and rest now. I will be with you always. I am not leaving you again I promise. Would you like me to sing to you again? You seemed to like that very much before." A soft lullaby begins low in his chest and soon he has lulled her into a dreamless slumber and quieted her cries. A short time after she is calmed he finds himself drifting into a fitful slumber in which his own nightmares can now haunt him. They sleep together like this taking turns having nightmares. The difference in them is Eric can fully wake from his and Angel never seems to fully pull from one before being mercilessly thrown into another one.

"Wake up Eric, wake up! You are dreaming." Opening his eyes he sees a concerned Ann kneeling before him and looking on with an unidentifiable look on her face. "What did you...?"

Eric raises a hand to stop her and rises to place the sleeping woman in his arms back in the bed before their conversation has a chance to disturb her. "She was going to cause herself harm; it was the only thing I could think to do to calm her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Now that I have found her again and remember who she is I will not leave her again nor will I allow harm to come to her ever again."

Hearing this Ann fears for another dangerous obsession to start and begins to voice her fear. "She isn't Christine Daae. You can not do this again."

"I am aware of whom she is. I remember that night that I tried to free her. She wouldn't let me for fear Javert would catch me and put me in the cage with her. That is why I wrote you the note." Gesturing at the note he sits back down and hands it back to Anne.

"Oh, so you remember now? So then I have nothing to fear?." Deciding to change the subject she produces a tray with a jug of water, an empty glass, glass of juice, cup of tea, and some broth. "she will need her strength to fight this fever. She told me that even when she is well she doesn't really eat so I thought liquids best. Be careful, not too much at one time mind you or you may have a rather large mess to clean up."

Taking the tray and placing it on the vanity Eric nods. "Thank you, I was wandering how I was going to be able to leave to fix her something. I will make sure she drinks every last drop. That woman is so unnaturally frail; I just hope she takes this well and keeps it down."

Seeing the concern and fatigue written on every part of the man before her, she knows now she has nothing to fear. He will take care of the sleeping woman and they may both begin to heal; hopefully. "Just remember to take care of yourself too. You will do her no good if you give out and become ill yourself. I have also prepared a tray for you. Let her sleep a little longer and eat yours first then care for her." Turning to leave for it is time for another round of auditions and the morning ballet practice she nods to him. "I will see you this evening with the supper trays."

"Thank you, Anne..." Before he could say another word another fit of screams comes from the bed on the opposite side of the room. "It was a long night and now looks to be a long day in store for us. How shall I make this any easier for you Angel? Oh how I wish you could tell me what would help ease your pain."

Looking at his tray of food that is mostly bread and cheese decides to slice it up and make a sandwich wandering when he got so hungry all of the sudden. After making a plate and pouring himself a glass of water he resumes his seat in the rocking chair next to the bed. While eating with one hand he is holding her hand with the other. Not being as much contact as they previously had it doesn't seem to comfort her as much but does at least set her back to a soft whimpering sound instead of the full force scream of before. Anne watches silently through the cracked door and smiles to herself. "Yes, this may be the thing that both of them need," she says softly with a small sad smile as she closes the door fully and heads to the auditorium for another long day of rehearsals and auditions.

On her way to the auditorium she bumps into Meg who appeared to be headed for the dressing room she had just left. "Megan Ann Giry! Go to rehearsal this instant. The new manager is quite ill and doesn't need you nosing around in there. Besides," taking a breath and a gentler tone, "you may catch whatever she has and I know you don't want that."

"But if she is ill don't we need to call a doctor or at least check in on her and make sure she is alright." Meg begins to head for the door again when a gentle hand is put on her shoulder.

Ann shakes her head. "Your concern is touching but I assure you that she is well taken care of. I need to prepare you and them before you enter unannounced. Help me prepare their supper this evening and I will explain then, I promise. Until then promise me you will stay out of there."

Taking a breath and letting her head drop ever so slightly she promises not to go in there. That taken care of the pair heads to see who has arrived for the practice that will take place before the afternoon auditions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Outside the opera house that afternoon a gypsy with an angry expression stands staring at the building and wandering how he will enter without being noticed by all the workers. Beside him a carriage bearing the DeChanney seal pulls up and two gentlemen and a young lady appear.

"No, no, no! This will never do." Madame is furious at the amount of poor auditions that have come and that she has had to sit through each of them makes it all that much more painful to endure.

Counte DeChanney approaches the furious woman with caution. "Madame, I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of the new manager. We are her cousins and wish to discuss some business with her." The only reason he gives the woman so much information is he knew that Angel had discussed matters with her and also her family relations to some extent.

Madame sighs and has a wary look upon her face. "I am afraid she is quite ill. I do not know what caused it. Perhaps her nightmares have caused her to worry herself ill. At any rate she is in Christine's old room resting and being well cared for."

The Vicounte steps forward. "That is all fine but we have business to discuss with her. Take us there this instant."

"Very well sir. Meg will you please escort them and make sure they do not upset her or make her ill."

"Yes Mamman. This way please." Looking at Christine with suspicion she pulls her aside for a moment. "You will do nothing to upset him. He is genuinely concerned for her and at this point he is the only one that can even touch her to care for her without hysterical, pain filled screams leaving the poor woman. She needs rest and he seems to be the only one that can help her."

Christine wipes a tear from her eye and nods. "I will do nothing to upset him or the new manager. Wait! what of Raul? If he goes in there unprepared he may do something."

Nodding in understanding Meg calls out to the two gentlemen. "You both need to remain calm for her sake no matter what you see, how you perceive it, or how upset you get. Is that understood?" Seeing their nods of ascent she states coolly, "You seem to be familiar with her life and the misery she has had. It might be best if you enter first without the rest of us. She is quite ill and when I took them their breakfast she was sound asleep. It might be best to leave her that way if that is how she is."

"I understand, you three wait here. I am familiar with where the room is and can go unaccompanied. Do not fret little brother, remember he did try to save her once and she refused his aid. If it is he I am thinking of and she is allowing him to care for her; then, it is best we leave and let them be. Do not protest this, she deserves some happiness after all the suffering our uncle put her through."

Nodding they all agree. "But what of the man standing outside the opera. You said he is the one that once held them in a cage. Would it not be wise to take her to the estate where she can be guarded?"

Christine pipes in, "I agree but if she wakes in a different setting without Eric; how will she react?"

Phillipp seeing the logic in her thought agrees. "I will speak with him; she is most likely still asleep. I will offer to allow both of them to stay at my place so I know she is well guarded." Leaving the staring group he approaches the dressing room door and knocks before entering. "Hi Cousin, where is your great protector at? I wish to speak to him?" Remembering Raoul saying something about the mirror he turns and examines it. "I know you are behind there. You and Angel both need to get out of here for your safety and her protection."

With a growl Eric opens the mirror noting that Angel is in hysterics again without his presence to comfort her. Sitting in the rocker he picks her up off the bed all but ignoring the Counte for he knows this is the cousin she so fondly spoke of and for her sake he would remain calm. "What is there that I can not protect her in our opera house? I need to know what danger she is in if I am to protect her. She was wary of leaving here after dark is why she is even here for me to care for. Who is pursuing her?"

Taking a breathe he tells Eric of the parts he knows of that concerned her life and why she hid so. "She was captured by gypsies; no, actually I think her father sold her and lied to the family about it. He tried to make it as if he had tried to save her. I didn't believe him but could do nothing as I was just a child." Sitting on the bed worn from the tale he strokes her hair and looks Eric in the eyes. "I tried to get her out of there but the gypsies caught me and beat me severely for trying to steal their profit. Later I came back and tried to purchase her. If profit was their concern then I would give them what they wanted as long as she were safe and cared for."

"You were the young gentleman I saw arguing with Javart before the show here in Paris; weren't you?" Nodding Phillipp goes to speak but is silenced by the screaming cries of Angel. "I believe our discussion is upsetting her. I will tell you that I am the man that tried to save her. She begged me not to and to forget her. The very words I used toward your brother and Christine are the very words she used on me all those years ago. I had forgotten her but some part of me remembered still." The last part said in almost a whisper as tears trail down the mask he is wearing.

There is a knock on the door and the rest enter curiosity winning on better judgment. "You made him cry! Did you upset her as well?"

"I promise you I did not do anything intentional. Well, Eric will you help me by coming with her to my home? I fear if she were to waken without you she would have another fit and cause harm to herself. Besides, those gypsies are looking for both of you and while I know you can protect yourself; you are no miracle worker. I doubt you could protect both of you while she clings to you so."

Madame Giry enters the room hearing the conversation. "Eric, not for your sake but for hers I beg you to consider your options carefully. That horrid man has entered through the Rue Scribe and is going to your lair. It is not safe here for either of you any longer. I will stay and take care of the opera and try to distract them but I do not know how long I could properly aswieg their curiosity."

Raoul shakes his head in disbelief and Christine tries to comfort him. "Honey, can't you see how he loves her? He is genuine this time and she is your cousin you can not refuse to aide family."

Still shaking his head, "I wouldn't refuse to help her, but I can not abide his presence and refuse him any sort of aide."

"That is why I already offered they stay at my estate. If he accepts then they will stay with me and be well guarded."

"Very well brother, if you insist on having such a thing in your home I can not stop you. However, hear me you will regret the day you allowed the Phantom of the Opera to live with you."

Shaking his head Eric speaks in a soft shaky voice, "There is no Phantom of the Opera or Opera Ghost. There is only a tired and lonely man named Eric that needs your help to protect the woman he loves with everything that he is." Silent tears still streaming down the black mask that covers all but his mouth on his face. "It pains me greatly to ask this of you, but for her sake I will ask and abide by your wishes. Will you help me protect her while I care for her and try to nurse her back to health?"

Without asking anyone for permission Christine quietly says, "Any aid I can be I will gladly offer to you and I am sure everyone here will help as they can." Too shocked to speak Raoul just nods his head dumbly with mouth gaped open looking at everyone's reflection in the mirror thinking _this is a rather strange family..._

Meg clears her throat to break the silence. "If you are going I think you should now before they get the nerve to enter the building through the front door."

Meanwhile outside the building...

"They can't have left we have all entrances guarded and I doubt either of those monsters left the opera before today. There is plenty of hiding places in that hellhole keep searching!" A dark skinned short, fat man yells and begins barking orders in no particular order to everyone in general and they all scramble to follow said orders with fear evident on their faces and actions.

Javart sneaks to the side entrance determined that if he finds his demon children he will take them and run. He is not sharing his profits with the rest of the band when he is the one that found them and he is the one that worked so hard to make the show and money. "Where oh where are you little demons? Come out and play with your old friend will ya?"

Turning a third corner he finds an open window and proceeds to stack crates to make it to that window and one step closer to his prey. Upon making it to the window he is shocked to see the demons sitting calmly in a chair with several others in the room and this isn't even the most shocking thing. No, the most shocking is not one person is screaming; they are calmly making plans to away this place.

"You! Run Eric! Run!" Phillipp and Madame Giry yell in unison. Upon hearing this everyone looks up startled and Raoul rushes over to aid Eric in standing and fleeing. Eric while not wanting the boy's help begins to feel his leg falter upon standing though not understanding why has no choice but to accept his aid. Running out of the building when the three reach the street all chaos breaks loose as the entire gypsy band sees them and runs forth with a war cry ready to take back what they deem is theirs.

Raoul makes a loud sort of whistling noise and a horse appears out of nowhere pulling an open carriage. "Get in NOW!" With that said he hops in the front of the vehicle and urges the horse into a run. Not sure if he should head to his estate, to his brother's (which is better guarded than his own), or to head to her home he turns to ask where to. "Where should we go?"

"Not to any of their homes, that group would just follow us and slaughter any guard that is there." Thinking as best he can a solution comes to mind. Pull into the woods hide the carriage and we will lie low. You go on horseback back to Paris and retrieve everyone else. When you come back I believe I know of a place we can go for a few days til it is safe to go to one of your estates."

Seeing the logic in the plan even though he didn't like it he agreed. One of those gypsies had seen Christine, Meg, and Madame so none of them were safe at this point. Turning the carriage sharply into the woods he finds a well covered spot and hides them. After a short time he deems it safe to get on the horse and go for everyone else. Mounting the horse he turns back to Paris praying for everyone's safety. "Take care of her and keep an eye out. It wouldn't do for the man my cousin loves to die protecting her while she is so terribly ill and in need of his care."

Riding like the wind back to Paris and the others that will need his help the thought "Where did that come from?" runs through his head non stop until he sees the opera in front of him.

Out in the countryside in that small carriage Angel begins to come to and cry. Her cry is not the soft falling of tears that is appropriate for a lady; no, quite the opposite it is deep, loud sobs filled with pain and sheer terror. Eric tries desperately to calm her while trying to calm his own nerves. He thought he had killed that man years ago then found him to be alive when he had Angel captive. Now he is still amazed to find the old gypsy alive after all these years old age should have taken the man to hell. Not knowing what he is doing Eric begins to sing Music of the Night and Angel stills and becomes quiet once more. This time she manages to stay awake. "Eric, where are we?"

Startled from his thoughts he looks down shocked and a little relieved. "We are just outside Paris. Your cousin Phillipp and the boy are helping us get away from the gypsies. Do not worry you are safe. I will not allow any harm to come to you ever again."

"That is something you can not fully promise but I appreciate it none the less." As she says this she attempts to sit up and can not rise. Her head falls pitifully back against his chest. "I do not feel well. I am so week that I can not raise my head."

Softly rubbing her back to try and comfort her he says, "Do not worry I am here and will take care of you as I have been. You have been quite ill these last few days and it wouldn't do to over exert yourself." Looking down upon her he notes her pallor and is instantly concerned.

Before he can voice his worries or tell her she should go back to sleep and rest she begins trying to turn on her side away from him and it pains him but he doesn't say this. He instead watches as she manages to turn her face so she is not looking directly at him and away from his stomach that she is level with due to her working her way down slightly as she struggled to right herself. When she begins to wretch and heave violently he curses under his breathe. Why hadn't he seen the signs?

Taking care not to startle or cause her injury by moving her he gently places his arm back under her head and neck helping her to rise slightly so she can relieve her sick fit. Once finished he covers her with his cloak for after the effort put forth in all that she has begun to sweat and shiver once more. Worry for her fills his mind and in the back part of his mind he is also concerned for those in Paris and hopes for their swift arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raoul decides he is just going to enter through the front door of the opera as he is patron; besides, he knows no other way to enter and get to the dressing room that they are in. Upon entering the building he notes that no one is present in the lobby and takes advantage by taking the quickest route to the room he needs. Running through the halls he enters the room without even knocking hoping they are there and the gypsies haven't harmed them. After a cursory glance seeing the room is empty he is not sure where to head until he notes that the mirror has been smashed and the passage is bared. Taking a deep calming breath he enters what he once dreaded with the hope they are in the lair and safe behind all the phantom's traps.

"You can't hide the monsters forever!" the raging gypsy bellows.

The group of four people all look at him with varying degrees of disgust. "You can not hope to find him in a home he abandoned after the disaster." Meg bravely counters as her mother and Phillipp try to quiet her.

Indicating Madame Giry he approaches and states, "She took them away from me. She is here so they have to be here. WHERE ARE THEY!" The group gives a unison silence. Raoul can hear the yelling and hopes he is not too late for all their sakes.

Entering the lake as quiet as possible noting that the gondola is absent from the shore meaning that they had used it and he was on the right trail. He quietly wades through the water hoping that whomever is there on the other side will not hear his efforts and for once wishing he could be like the phantom, silent.

The gypsy discovers the lever that operates the portcullis and pushes it lowering the gate. "We can't have any interruptions; now can we?"

"What are you going to do with us? Don't you see we do not have what you want?" Phillipp tries to reason with the man. "At least let the women go. I am Comte DeChanney. Keep me and release the others."

Laughing a cruel, twisted laugh Javart walks around the lair inspecting everything trying to find something he can use. In back there is four broken mirrors and seeing the glass still on the floor picks pieces of it up. Returning to his captives he waves the sharpest most menacing piece in front of Christine's face. Then moves to Meg. "Well who will go first?" Silence is still their answer. With a huff he roughly grabs Phillipp by the shirt and begins ripping the flesh on his cheek in the most grotesque way with the broken shard.

The gate coming into view hope begins to dwindle slightly as he sees it down. Not to be deterred he approaches the gate as he did that night that seems an eternity ago. "Do what you like only free them! My God! What have you done?"

Christine looks at him sadly having the scene replay in her mind as well. She pushes that aside and mouths silently "Are they safe?" At his slight nod that she would have missed had she not been looking ever so closely for it she visibly relaxes. Javart opens the gate thinking to have a little fun with the noble before killing him for his foolishness. As soon as the gate is high enough for him to duck under Raoul makes a running charge for the shore and the man holding them hostage for someone that he prays will not return.

Madame is the first to react. "Raoul, no. You need to save Eric and Angel. Leave here forget us."

"She is right little brother. Save them!" Phillipp chokes past the blood pooling in his mouth from his now ruined cheek. Raoul recoils at the sight of his once handsome brother. If the phantom were ugly this was a much worse sight. His older brother truly looked like the living dead.

Remembering the trap that was in the lake Raoul charged the gypsy hoping he assumed correctly and that the trap was reset. Taunting and teasing until the older man was chasing him he made straight for where the trap was set. Within minutes the group on the shore heard a blood curdling scream then nothing. The nature of the scream being such that no one could really tell who made it. With suspense hanging in the air like a thick, musty fog they wait.

Raoul enters again none the worse for wear and heads straight for his brother that has now collapsed from the blood loss. "Help me get him to the bed." The group gently carries him and lays him upon the swan bed. Madame Giry knowing what to do sets to work on the young man hoping he will pull through.

"The other gypsies discovered his body. They are filled with fear and have left saying the Devil's Child is going to deliver his curse." Meg says with a worn look on her face. "Can we go get Angel and Eric now?"

Phillipp woke in time to hear this and tries to set up. Dizzy he falls back into the soft bed. "You mustn't move yet. You were injured quite badly."

Shaking his head he gets up anyway and heads for the door. "Well, are you coming or not?" As he says this he looks only to Raoul. "Ladies please remain here. We will set the traps on the way out and keep the gate down until we return." Wanting to argue for his health's sake Madame steps forward but then remembers how weak and sick Angel was she stops and nods.

"Eric...Eric...Eric..." Angel is panting and calling his name but other than that there is no indication on her state as to if she is having a dream or a nightmare. Eric holds and rocks her as best as he can given the cramped space they are in and how long he has been setting like this. Honestly, how long does it take to go back to the opera and retrieve four people? With that thought he begins to wander if the boy had run into trouble and hopes not for all their sakes.

Stirring more violently she begins to frantically call for Eric. At this he knows it is a nightmare but can not figure why she would be calling for him. She had never done that before, but then again she had stirred several times almost opening her eyes so maybe some part of her knows he is there with her; beside her.

Raoul and Phillipp show up about this time and dismount their horses walking up to the cart. Eric glances cautiously over the edge to make sure who is approaching. They hitch their horses to the carriage and get in the front of it as they start to drive back to Paris. "The gypsies have gone and we are taking the two of you back to the opera to the cellars where it is secure."

"Do you think that is wise? They may find their way down there."

"I doubt that. After I lured the one from the room into one of your traps Meg went to check if any others were coming. She said they were fleeing and going on about some curse the Devil's Child had put on them."

Smiling and almost evil but satisfied grin Eric nods. "So those superstitious fools still believe that nonsense. Just as well it may give them pause before they dare enter our opera again."

Phillipp finally turns fully around to check on his dear cousin when he hears a gasp. Unthinking of his face he looks at the pair puzzled until it dawns on him. "Your old gypsy friend had a bit of fun with my face."

"I am truly sorry. I should not have left any of you with that man." Eric looks at the woman in his lap then thinks and asks aloud to no one really. "Of course, had I stayed...how would I have cared for her?"

Raoul glances at them then back at the road as he is driving. "You would have been no good to her back in a cage as a prisoner yourself. It is better that you took her and fled for both your sakes." Growing quiet with thought he asks, "Do you love her?"

Eric pulls her closer to him as he feels another nightmare start and tries to soothe her before it gets out of hand and she makes herself ill again. "I love her with all that I am, all that I am not, all that I can and hope to be, and all that I will never be."

"There's your answer. There is no way you could have stayed there in place of anyone." The brothers state in unison.

When the group enters the opera they are approached and questioned by workers. After giving each other a look Eric speaks up and tells the workers to take the rest of the day off. With that taken care of they go tot he dressing room. Raoul heads to the mirror after helping Eric put Angel back on the bed. "We need to be heading down. The ladies are waiting on us."

Eric shakes his head. "Angel is still quite ill and doesn't need to be subjected to the cold down there. Phillipp looks as if he is about to collapse and you are too jumpy right now. Wait an hour or so for me to regain some strength and I shall go get them."

A figure slowly comes out of the gloom that is behind what was once a mirror. "That will not be needed. I have been coming back and forth undetected watching for your return." Meg states as she waves at the tunnel. Coming from the gloom is a lantern then the figures of Madame and Christine.

"Oh Raoul!" Christine exclaims as she runs to him. Raoul releases Phillipp to hold her then realizes his folly. Looking on the floor he sees his brother crumpled there and breathing heavy.

Looking to Eric, then the rest of the room. "The cellars are cold and damp but they are better guarded than mine or his manors. Could we not bundle them up good enough to shield them from the cold dampness down there?"

Going to the wardrobe in the room Christine opens it to discover that her stuff is still there and in tact. Taking out a wool winter dress and cloak she give them to Eric to put on Angel. Looking deeper in her closet she finds some of her father's clothes and gives them to Raoul and Phillipp. "That should do; don't you think Eric?"

Looking and the clothes and then at Angel. "If they fit then yes until we get her down there and in a bed covered with plenty of covers." Nodding Madame makes the men go to another room. She, Christine, and Meg strip the woman down and clothe her warmly after drying her off as best they can. Laying her on the now bare bed as Meg stripped it while she was in the floor after being changed.

Opening the door Madame looks out into the hall at the three men. "You can come in now. We have her changed and ready. The bed clothes have been stripped and packed so we know there will be enough cover for our two ailing allies."

Phillipp and Eric enter shoulder to shoulder to rush to Angel laying on the floor. Raoul circles around them and easily picks the light woman up. "It will be easier if just one of us packs her. I would allow you to Eric but I am ashamed to say you are stronger than me and therefore the better choice to help dear brother down all those stairs." Nodding Eric takes a place aside Phillipp and allows the younger man to lean on him noting how much effort he is using to try and not lean on Eric.

"You can lean on me. I will not harm you nor will I break." With that assurance he leans fully on Eric and they begin their journey to his home. "This is not how I pictured Angel making it to my home."

"How do you mean?" the rest sound in unison.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all he laughs. "I pictured her curious mind getting the better of her and her wandering down here on her own."

Raoul shakes his head at this. "What of the traps? Would you have disarmed them hearing a woman coming?"

"Of course I would! Don't be absurd." Helping Phillipp on the next round of stairs he ponders out loud. "I just never in my wildest imaginings would have pictured her sick, limp body being carried down here by my former rival." Making it to the shore of the lake Eric notes the presence of his old boat along with the gondola. "Someone had some foresight." Laying Angel in the gondola Eric turns to help Raoul put Phillipp in the boat and the group makes their way across the dark lake to hopefully a safe place until they can heal and regain their strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night they rested. Angel and Phillipp on the swan bed under many covers and everyone else where they could find any comfort. "Eric, you must rest too. You will do her no good wearing yourself ill." Raoul states as he hands the man a blanket and gestures toward the couch. "I will watch over them for a while."

Thinking on this and hesitant to leave Angel, Eric just sits there staring at her. "You will wake me if she has a nightmare or calls out for me or..."

Madame enters and interrupts, "That is enough Eric. I believe that he is capable of watching over them and besides I will be here as well." Nodding he takes another look at her and goes to lay down.

"Raoul, do you think they will be alright?" Christine asks in concern. "If he loses her then I believe he will die as well. I am not strong enough to bury three people and they all look on the verge of death."

Shaking his head he walks her to her makeshift bed. "Never think like that and never say it a loud. If they hear you they may lose hope and we don't need that. Get some rest."

Madame Giry and Raoul took turns through that night and well into the next day caring for and comforting the pair in bed. By mid afternoon Eric and Christine had woken to the sigh of Meg making lunch, Raoul fussing over his brother, and Madame trying to calm Angel down and keep her from flopping right off the bed.

Eric is immediately by the bed. "You should have woke me. This should not be allowed to continue." Sitting on the edge of the bed he lays Angel's head back on the pillows and begins to sing while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Could you get a fresh glass of water, a bowl of broth, and a fresh damp clothe, please?"

Only nodding she heads to the kitchen area to retrieve the broth she made and put it on a tray with the other items as well as a dose of medicine. Wordlessly she places them on Eric's lap and goes to retrieve the other tray that is Phillipp's food, drink, medicine, and bandages.

This goes on for about a week. The two are slowly getting better and beginning to wake some and even set propped up on the bed with minimum assistance. All of a sudden Angel screams and starts crying. This startles everyone as she was awake so this wasn't a dream this is whatever she saw with her waking eyes to make her do this. With a start they all realize she is staring at Phillipp. Heartbroken he covers his face with one of the pillows and practically begs Eric to punjab him. Raoul is mortified and Eric is shocked but no one moves to comfort either of them.

Angel stops screaming and weekly tries to scoot closer to Phillipp to see him and speak to him. In barely a whisper because that is all that she is strong enough to do after her outburst she says, "I am sorry, please forgive me. Dearest cousin please look at me. Dear god I wasn't screaming at you I was scared because my eyes are open and I can't see anything." In an even smaller more scared voice, "I am scared. I can not see. Help me."

Taking the pillow off his face he looks into her eyes and sees they are clouded and rather not the right color. "Dear, sweet Angel, I thought you were scared because of me. Because of my face." Stopping because he realizes she doesn't know what had happened and she can not see what he looks like he does the only thing he knows how to. He pulls her into a comforting hug and begins to sing.

Raoul is shocked he didn't know anyone in his family could sing; not very well at any rate. Phillipp sees the expression everyone is giving him. "I used to sing when we were young. She tried to teach me but I was never as good as she."

Laughing and shaking her head, "No you weren't but you were the best you could be and still very good in your own right. Had you parents allowed it you could have easily been the lead Tenor here." She begins to nod off back to sleep as she says this too worn out already from all the activity. Eric reaches over to reposition her so she won't injure Phillipp should she have a nightmare and lash out. Stopping Eric with a shake of his head. "She seems comfortable and besides it has been too long since I was able to comfort her from the waking nightmare that is her life." With that all exit the room to allow them their rest.

"Eric, we need to talk. This peace between us needs to last for everyone's sake." Christine says as they are now far enough away to not disturb those that needed rest including Madame Giry. "I love you as a friend but I love Raoul as a husband. Can we co-exist here in the opera as Angel was hoping?"

Raoul comes up and extends a hand to Eric. "From what my brother says Angel has loved you since the day you tried to get her out of that damned cage. I have Christine and you have Angel. I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect all of you."

Eric laughs but out of genuine humor. "That is flattering but as long as we (that is Angel and I) are here. We won't need yours or anyone else's protection."

Madame enters silent and unnoticed to stand beside the group and make them all jump. "You were saying...I remember a time that I could not sneak up on you at all. You need help. You can not take proper care of the two of you and keep a constant look out."

"She is correct and there is a child to consider." Meg joins in. "I don't know if she told any of you but she has a child. I little girl that is under the care of a friend of hers until it is safe for her to retrieve her."

Eric lets his jaw drop almost to his chest. He did not know this. This changes things a child can not stay down here it would be too easy for them to fall either into the lake or worse a trap and be injured or killed. Asking the first thing that comes to mind, "How old is she? Where is she? What is her name?" Once the questions tart they just keep coming whether he want them to or not.

Meg laughs then looks to her mother who nods approval. "Her name is Erica Rochelle and I believe she said she is four years old. She is staying in the countryside with some woman. A widow that had once had a deformed son that had either died or ran away. The woman is quite elderly so safe or not Angel was suppose to retrieve her no later than next week as the old woman is dieing."

The group in unison says, "We must go get her now."

Christine steps forward. "I will go. I do not know where they are though. Will you go with me Meg? You seem to know quite a bit about this." Meg nods and without even seeking approval they say their goodbyes and leave to retrieve a little girl that neither of them knows will trust them enough to allow them to take her back to her mother in an unfamiliar place.

Stepping out of the opera house and into the afternoon sun both women realize that maybe they should have had someone escort them, but who? "May I help you young ladies?" the former lead tenor asks as he approaches them. Too shocked to say anything they both nod as Piangi steps between them and offers each of them an elbow. "I know about the gypsies and you hiding the phantom and the new manager. The one thing I hate more than him is gypsies so I will assist you in whatever you are about to do."

"Thank you. We are journeying to fetch the new manager's daughter." Meg says with a warm smile. "We will be leaving Paris by carriage and it will be about a days journey to our destination."

Nodding, "Well we have a full day ahead of us, so let us be off then." If only that poor man knew what he was really getting himself into.

"Madeleine, do you know when my mother will come for me? I miss her so." A girl of four years looks to her guardian with wide eyes.

Madeleine looks at the girl that looks so much like the son she once had and sighs. "Soon, I hope, very soon." Shaking her head she changes the subject. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" Her telephone rings. Only one person has her permission to call so she hopes it is the little one's mother.

"Madame, I am Meg Giry. We met for a very brief time a few months ago." Meg says through the new thing called a telephone hoping the old woman remembers her.

Remembering the women that were with Angel she answers, "Yes, why is it you that calls instead of her?" Being vague so as not to upset the little one.

Another voice cuts in. "We have little time to explain as the coach is getting ready to leave but I am Christine Daae and we are coming to get Erica. Her mother is ill and unable to travel."

Sinking into the chair nearest her the woman nods then remembers that can't be seen. "I told her she should forget Paris and that man. She should have stayed here. They would have been safe here. When am I to expect you?"

Giving the earpiece back to Meg she answers, "In the morning we will be there along with our escort."

"Is mother coming? I want to see her so bad!" Erica cries into her skirts.

"Soon, you will be on your way to Paris very soon." Rising from the chair she takes the little girls hand. "Come we must pack. I am coming with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I am sorry for the delay on the update but was rather stuck as to how to start this chapter. I had the end already written but was stuck on the beginning because I ended chapter 7 differently than I had intended. I hope you have enjoyed the tale thus far. Please review and let me know what you think. It has also come to my attention that I have neglected the disclaimer in the intermediate chapters, so here it is:

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own POTO or the characters within for they were already created by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and other published authors and composers.

**Chapter 8**

The ride goes without even a word everyone is caught in their own thoughts. Early the next morning they arrive at the small house and knock to be greeted by a small child. "I told you to allow me to answer the door. You have no way of knowing who it is Erica."

"Well, hello there little one. We are here to take you to your mother." Meg speaks up as she is sure the little one would remember her.

Madeliene approaches and welcomes them. "Hello, would you like to come in? We are packed and ready to go."

Christine looks at the older woman with suspicion wanting to know where she has seen her before. "Hello Madame, if it isn't too forward might I ask if I know you from somewhere?"

Shaking her head she starts to say no then thinks on it. "You work at the opera in Paris? If so then you probably have seen or at least heard my son...he is the ghost."

"I am sorry Christine that I didn't tell you but after hearing about her from Eric you looked like you would kill her if you ever met her. I thought it was wise for you to meet her first."

Erica is aware of the tension so she decides to remind the adults she is here too. "Are we going to mother now? Did she find my father? Did she buy the pretty song house and lake and...and..."

Piangi steps up to take the luggage. "Quite the talker aren't you little one? Why don't you help me get your bags so that they can talk?" Nodding and jumping in excitement she grabs her monkey and bag running to the carriage. "I believe that will make any conversation easier for all of you. We will be waiting for you."

Later that evening at the opera the group makes their way to the lair. "Be careful his traps are still here and active. With most of the men out of commision due to illness or injury we thought it best to leave the traps to welcome any unwanted guests."

"That is a wise decision. Tell me how ill is my god daughter? Will we need to find someone to raise Erica? What of her father, did Christine find him?"

Meg nods as an answer. "You will see what ails her when we arrive and I do believe she will live. As for the rest I can only guess but if my thoughts are correct then Erica's father is down there taking care of her mother."

Christine can't hold it in any longer. "Eric is her father; isn't he? As for you, you are his mother. How could you treat him so deplorably!"

Dropping her head in her hands as she stops walking. "I was young, foolish, and scared. I never meant to harm him. He was just so frightening even as a child; I was unprepaired."

"That is no excuse."

"Don't you think I know that. Christine's mother told me that repeatedly. She wanted to take Eric from me because she couldn't have any children. At least that is what she thought about five years after meeting myself and Eric she had Christine. By that point Eric had run away. I tried to find him and couldn't. Returning to the DeChanney estate I told her the news after helping deliver her baby. Leaving her in the state she was in was so hard but I had to try to find my son. He was in Paris as the featured freak in a show. Some girl freed him and took him to the opera. I couldn't locate him in the cellars so I returned to Elizabeth with my tail between my legs begging to let me make up in some short way by helping with Christine. She named me her godmother. The rest as they say is history."

Arriving at the gate as the story ends they enter the lair to see a very angry Eric. "What is that bitch doing here with you?"

"Father, is that you?" Erica chimes in hoping for the attention and she succeeds in just that as every eye is now on her. Some watching for Eric's reaction to see if he realizes who spoke to him others bracing for impact.

Eric walks up to the little one and picks her up. "Let's take you to your mother. Don't wake her though she needs rest." A collective sigh occurrs. "What did you think I would harm her? Is she really my daughter? Either way I would never harm a small child Christine, you of everyone here should know that. You are safe as well mother as I don't harm women."

"Mommy, mommy," Erica yells then remembers she isn't supposed to wake her mother. "Mommy, are you going to get better?" she whispers carefully.

Eric places the little one on the bed next to her mother as she looks quite sleepy. He was right because as soon as she is laid down she cuddles up to her mother lays her head on her shoulder and falls asleep.

Hearing the quiet Raoul enters to check on his older brother. "I will get some water and fresh damp cloths. Should I make some more broth?"

"That sounds good." a female says from the door. "How is she Eric? You know I never meant to harm you. I will tell you my side if you like but not here where they can hear it." Nodding Eric reluctantly gets up and leaves the room with his mother. Some hours later the tale is told and they are both in tears holding each other for comfort. "Oh Eric, I am so sorry it is all my fault. I should have tried harder to find you. I am sorry I didn't find you until you had escaped that horrible place. I know you can never forgive me after hearing what happened to you after you ran away I have no right to forgivness. Please allow me to be a part of all your lives and try to attone for the wrongs I have done."

Eric withdraws. "I should check on Angel. You are welcome to stay as you are not in any shape to live alone, but I warn you do not cross me in my own home." Both walk to the bed to check and they see Angel sitting up holding a very distressed Erica.

Angel looks up at Eric. "You could have went elsewhere to have such a discussion. She knows I was in a cage at some point and now she is afraid it will happen to her." All this is said in a whisper and Angel looks to be about to collapse even though she is laying in a bed. "I am not feeling well." Laying the girl back in the bed and laying herself down she looks to Eric. "Sing for us please." With that her eyes close as sleep takes her without warning.

The days come and go in that Angel doesn't fully awaken for at least a solid week. By the end of that time Phillipp is able to get up and eat at the table with the others. Erica has adapted to her new home, begun calling Eric Papa, and Madeliene grandmother. The table for lunch is where they can be found when Angel wakes and rises from the bed. Slowly she goes along the wall using it to steady her she approaches the table. "May I join you?" she says in a week whisper.

Everyone rises at once to aid her to the bed but she turn toward the table and tries to scoot to it. "You should stay in bed. No one wants you to over exert yourself while you are awake. We are glad to see you up though." She begins to faulter and Eric picks her up packing her back to the bed.

"Don't baby me. I am much better."

"You may be awake, but how long will it last? Usually only a few minutes. Stay here with Erica; she wants her mother so badly." Madeliene says as she put the small child on the bed next to her.

Eric just stands back and shakes his head. "How did you know she would stop trying to rise if you put Erica next to her?"

Shrugging she says, "A good guess. I know that she misses her daughter something awful."

The Giry's return from the surface. "Rehearsals are going well and almost all the positions are filled. We only need a lead male and female." As saying this they both turn to look at Christine and Piangi. Knowing this is the only way the opera will go on as scheduled they reluctantly agree. The weeks go by and it is opening night.

"You know you have to go as part owner. One of you has to make an appearance and she is in no shape to make the journey." Meg Giry says with confidence to Eric.

Eric shakes his head. "Your mother is there and that is enough. I need to stay with her." Sitting on the edge of the bed he looks at the woman he loves with passion. "She needs me."

Meg smiles a warm smile. "Very well, your mother will be coming with me. She wants to see what all the fuss is about. Is it alright for her to sit in your box? We have a sold out house."

"Of course, and please escort her back when it is done."

"I will. You know it isn't healthy for any of you to be down here for long periods. Consider her offer carefully." With that she turns and leaves.

Angel wakes and this time is able to speak just above a whisper. "I miss my home. Can we go there sometime? I like it here but I miss the sun."

Eric nods in understanding. "Anywhere you go let me go too, that's all I ask of you." he says gently as he helps her to sit up and takes her in a gentle embrace.

"Can we go tonight? I know you don't like to be out during the day." Thinking he needs to be out some in the daylight she adds. "Once we are home it will be safe for you to walk through the garden or sit outside all you want. The place has changed little since you were there as a child." Seeing the look of surprise she also thinks to add, "I know you are the one my mother used to tell me stories of. I wanted you so badly back then and still do."

Holding her in his arms he begins to shake with repressed sobs. No longer being able to hold them back he begins to sob and weep in earnest into her hair. "You are too good for me. You and little Erica are more than I could have ever dreamed of." he finally manages breathlessly through tears of both joy and pain.

After the performance is done and the opera is closed down tight for the night Madame Giry returns Madeliene to her temporary home. "If any of you need anything do not hesitate to come to me and I will see what I can do." Saying her goodbyes she turns and is about to leave.

Eric stops her with a word. "Wait, Angel wishes to return home. I am going with her. Could you keep an eye on things?" Turning to his mother, "Mother, we would very much like it if you were to come along with us."

That night while all the rest of Paris sleeps a very peculiar family is returned home and a strange dark man watches from the shadows with and evil glint in his eye and sneer upon his face.

His brother failed in catching the two freaks but he will succeed in catching not just two but all three of them. Yes, he was correct, this will be a very profitable trip to Paris. With one last look at the house and an evil, satisfied laugh he turns to leave and make plans for any wrong move could cost him everything. Besides, he will need more cages. Having all them in one cage is just begging for them to escape. "That little one shall be the key to it all and the center of my new show," he thinks out loud to no one in particular walking back to his makeshift home and bed.


	9. A note for my readers

**NOTE TO MY READERS:**

I have gotten a new PC and my story is still on my old one. My brother took my old PC and setup my new one without giving me a chance to get the next chapter off of it. I had about half of it written and saved on that hard drive but not uploaded yet so do not have a way to retrieve it. My father said to give him a few more days to find a thumb drive and a place to reset up the old one to get my files off of it. In the mean time my nephew is visiting and I will not have a chance to finish the one shots for Sweeney Todd, Star Trek 11, Fable, Love Never Dies, and Phantom of the Opera that are each about half finished. I hope to have what is finished retrieved and up soon; so please be very patient with me. Thank you in advance for understanding.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The gypsy camp was just a small gathering of tents and caravans outside of Paris by maybe one or two miles. They are already counting on the money they would make from having the two devil's children back and the addition of their daughter and the scarred noble man really adds to the show in their minds. Javart may have been a fool in a lot of ways but his brother on the other hand was not so his plan was to be prepared before the first move against that house was to even be thought of and the biggest obsticle to the plan was the need for at least 3 more cages to the freek show.

"They got away before what makes you think they won't again?" asked the old fortune teller.

Laughing a harty laugh in confidense he states, "Because this time we have the ace; the child will not be able to escape without aide and they won't leave their spawn."

Entering the tent with a large some of money in a bag another man adds, "Besides the woman has been quite ill for almost a year now ever since she bought the opera and the devil's child is not as strong as he once was. This should be simple we could lure the old woman out and those two fools would come to her rescue no matter how much the may hate her."

"Hard to believe it has been four years since the fire that ruined my life and even harder that it is almost been one year since that woman bought the opera and stole any chance I had with Erik." Meg Giry comes from the shadows with a note, map, and a hand out waiting for her payment. "They say jealousy and greed are not good qualities in a lady. I have however found them to be quite useful in getting most of all I want except the one thing it seems I can never have...HIS heart."

Laughing they pay her what she is owed and take the map of the grounds they need to raid to get what they desire most...profit.

At the manor in Angel's room:

"Erik we can't do this! You of all people should know this and agree with me!"

Taking a shaky breath to gain control before he yells or worse strikes out at the woman he loves with all his heart. "I know full well what those people are capable of but we can NOT just sit here trapped like animals in your home til we die from starvation or illness."

Knowing the effect her voice has on him; while not the same as that of Christine it is enough to calm him Angel begins to sing and as she sang he relaxed almost into a trance like state. When he was like this it was all too easy to guide him to the bed, set him down, take his shoes off, and place covers over him while laying him down.

"You have cared for me all these months now please love, let me do some of the caring and worrying now." With this she kisses his temple and leaves the room slipping into the night to set forth her own plan to ensure their safety and freedom.

_Meg should be here!_ That is all Angel can keep thinking over and over again. Suddenly she sees movement thinking it is Meg she reveals her location by standing up and sees instead two men dragging Madeliene off the grounds to a caravan of sorts. _DAMN! That woman couldn't just stay put like I told her to!_

Running back to the house she sees a note stuck to the door with a jadded knife:

Dearest monsters,

If you value your mother you will all four of you come to the camp at the edge of town and turn yourselves into our protective care no later than sunrise.

Do not go to the authorities this will be a death upon you all including that opera "star" and her nobleman.

DO NOT be late for her sake and there is to be NO trickery.

Your new owner

"NO! NNNOOOOOOOO!" Just as the door opens she faints into the very surprised arms of Phillip while he, Raoul, and Erik all exchange shocked expressions. As he lifts her into his arms Erik notices the note and imediately knows the source of her distress. _THIS ENDS NOW!_ is his last intellegent thought as he runs past the man holding his beloved into the night armed with nothing but the knife and his wits.


End file.
